The Letter
by mollietaz
Summary: Another year has gone by. Sometimes thoughts need putting into words


My dearest Katherine.

Writing this is one of the hardest things that I have ever done because I know that if you are reading this letter it means that I haven't kept my promise to you .

That I haven't made it back this time, and I know that means I have hurt you yet again.

I haven't told you often enough how much you mean to me, how grateful I am to you for letting me be a part of your life.

You gave me love when I never deserved it,

You sat with me when I needed to know that I was not alone, and I always knew that it would be your eyes that I looked into when I opened mine.

You shared so much with me, so much more than I ever deserved.

You gave me what I needed most in my life, you gave me a family, and it cost you so very much.

I have often wondered how different things would have been for you if you had not accepted me so easily when you married David.

If it had only been the two of you. If I had not been there to take Sarah with me that day.

I wonder if you would still be at the cottage with your daughter at your side , so unaware of the heartbreak that had passed you by.

I cannot imagine how much pain I have caused you , unwillingly, just because looking at me reminded you each day of what you had lost.

Seeing me, watching me as I know sometimes you did , must have broken your heart a little more every day.

I just wanted you to know that I thank you with all my heart for the sacrifices you have made for me, for the love you have given me, for it was a love that changed my life.

Knowing that you were there waiting for me, made me always try a little harder to come home, I'm sorry that this time I let you down.

But I need you to promise to do something for me.

I need you to fight for them , make sure that the Army does right by them and they get the pardon they all deserve, and if they decide to go back to the States go back

with them. Even if it is only for a little while. Go and see Casino's Ma. Let her take care of you as she promised me she would. Don't try to grieve alone.

Let them help you all they can, it is something that they need to do . Helping you will help them.

Remember always that I loved you , and always know how special you were to me.

My love will be with you always.

Remember me

Your loving `Little Brother`.

Craig

…..

He reread the letter, realised that this was the third time he had written it and knew that it only said half of what he wanted to say to her.

But he knew that he didn't really have to say anything, that everything had been said already. He made a point to let her know every day that he loved her.

Whether it was with a wink, or a squeeze of her hand , or just three simple words.

He sealed the letter and carefully wrote her name on the envelope.

There was a knock on the door

`Enter `, he said.

Actor walked in.

`You asked to see me at seven o`clock`, he said.

Craig nodded.

`I need you to put this in a safe place`. He said

Actor took the letter and looked at it.

`You want me to have this? He asked

Craig looked at him and nodded.

`If anything does happen I want you to be the one to tell her, to take care of her for me, she will need all the help you can give her`. Craig said seriously.

For a split second Actor looked stunned.

`You trust me with something so important? He asked

Craig smiled.

`Who else would I trust? He asked.

I will keep this safe, and pray that I can give it back to you at the end of the war`, Actor said seriously.

`I'll hold you to that `, said Craig. `But just in case, I'd like your word that you'll be there for her`. Actor stood up and walked to the desk and held out his hand.

`You have it`, he said.

Craig took the hand and shook it.`

Knew I could count on you` he said.

Actor put the letter in his pocket.

`Perhaps a drink at The Doves to seal the bargain, after all it is your Birthday`, said Actor smiling.

Craig smiled back

`Well so it is`, he said.

`I take it that is the cause of this? He asked as he patted his pocket.

`Guess I feel a little vulnerable today, another year , and all that`, Craig said sheepishly

`We all deal with it in our own way`, said Actor. `Now what about going to this party you're supposed to know nothing about?

`They don't keep secrets well do they? He asked laughing

Craig looked at the paperwork that cluttered his desk.

`Why not? He asked `This will still be here in the morning`.

They headed for the door

`We will all take care of her, she is our family too you know`. Actor said.

`Just wanted to make sure `, said Craig grinning.

`You should learn to trust people more`, said Actor with a sly grin.

Craig was still laughing as they closed the mansion doors behind them.


End file.
